Hello Fascination
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Gino has an interesting secret for Suzaku. What will Suzaku do about this secret? ONESHOT Lemon/Yaoi/Shonen-Ai


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**hokay, here it is...I kinda feel that this story sucks? Meh, you tell me.**

**I am SO not good with writing ones with these two as a couple and it confused me...**

**I can't really get Gino's personality down....**

**anywhozal...**

**READ ONNNN!!! :D**

"I have a secret."

"Okay, but why are you telling this to me?"

"Because it involves you, Suzaku!"

"Uh, what type of secret would involve me, Gino?"

"Well, maybe the fact that I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you!" Gino smiled with that goofy grin of his...I never thought of him the same after that.

I had no response to his statement that day, I basically shrugged it off. Gino and I were still good friends, but questions still lingered in the back of my mind, especially the question, _'Why does he like me?'_

I asked my best friend, Lelouch, and he responded with, "I don't know Zaku, maybe its because of how cute you are." he smiled at me and poked my cheek with the chopsticks he was eating with.

"Wait, what?"

"You're cute. You didn't know that?" Lelouch said, nonchalantly as he continued to eat.

"Well, I know I look good and all, but why are you calling me cute?"

"Honestly, I've always admired your looks, especially that brown hair of yours." Lelouch seemed to flirt with his eyes as he spoke.

"You gay?"

My question must have startled him because he choked on some rice, "Well, no, bisexual maybe...But not gay."

"You like me?"

"Jesus, no. I don't want to risk our friendship, so I try to avoid thinking about things like that."

"I understand."

"But, the question I have for you is, do you like Gino?"

"I...Never really thought about it..."

"You should; Think about it I mean." Lelouch stood and walked away from where we were having lunch on my bed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Gino..." I stood by the Lancelot watching Cécile and Lloyd go over some changes that needed to be made.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever...kissed anyone before?"

"Nope, haven't...you?"

"I kissed Lelouch once when we were ten, but it was just a friendly kiss." Gino walked over to mea nd planted his hands on my shoulders.

The boy was younger than me, but a hell of a lot taller. He placed his right hand under my chin and pulled upwards so our gaze met. The blonde slowly bent down and softly pressed his lips to mine. I knew the kiss was coming, but I seemed to jump out of surprise anyways. His lips were soft, and soon parted along with mine to allow our tongues to dance together. Our kiss broke, and we pulled away panting.

"So," I whispered, "Maybe you should make me realize how I feel about you..."

Gino grinned and placed his hands on my hips, "Not here..." Gino glanced around the other side of the Lancelot, "Lloyd?"

"Mmm, yes Mr. Weinburg?"

"Suzaku isn't feeling too well, I'm going to take him home, he needs to rest."

"Mm, alright...Keep him well. Feel better Kururugi~!" Lloyd hummed and waved his hands up in the air as we walked out the door.

– – – – – – –

Gino pushed me into my room and smiled, "Suzaku, you're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure...I believe I like you and personally...I think you would make a really good boyfriend."

"Alright," Gino pushed me onto the bed and straddled my hips, "Just relax..."

Gino's hand dove up my shirt and began to feel me up. I let out a small moan as his teeth nipped at my neck leaving a small red spot.

"You...seem t-to know what you're doing..." I bit my lip as his tongue ran over where he nipped.

"I read up on some things..." I felt him smirk as he planted a kiss on my collarbone.

Gino removed my shirt, followed by his. I felt warm kisses trail down my abs to my pants. I squeaked as the blonde licked around my bellybutton while undoing my pants. Gino giggled and slid down my jeans and boxers in one swift movement. Gino's hands were warm as he gripped my swollen member and began to pump it. I moaned loudly and covered my mouth, looking down at the boy that was playing with me.

"It's okay, moan as loud as you want." Gino took three of his fingers and placed them up to my mouth, "Suck."

I teasingly took the digits into my mouth, running my tongue on and around them. Gino moaned and watched me as I sucked. His fingers were removed and placed at my entrance; I gasped as one slid in for preparation. It moved slowly and and out, sending shivers up my body. Gino slid a second finger into my entrance and slowly scissored me. I groaned softly, enjoying the foreign sensation in my lower half. A third and final finger was pushed into me causing me to wince slightly.

"Gino...Y-you're taking t-too long...Just...put it in already..."

The boy nodded and removed his fingers; I suddenly felt empty. I watched as Gino pulled down his jeans, exposing his erection before placing lotion in his hand. His hand worked his member slowly, taking his sweet ass time.

"Gino! Hurry the hell up!" We were both getting hot; Gino wasn't just teasing me, he was teasing himself as well.

"Okay, Okay."

Gino placed himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in. I moaned and tried to relax. Gino whispered soft, caring words in my ear to help me relax. I was soon used to the feeling and began to rock my hips, letting him know that I was ready. Gino began thrusting his hips slowly, causing me to moan. I wrapped my leg around his hip, pulling him in deeper. He moaned quietly as he grabbed my hips and thrust faster. The tip of his cock brushed against my prostate; I gasped and my back arched. There was pain, but also an extraordinary amount of pleasure that was causing me to reach my climax.

"G-Gino...I-I'm gonna...Come..." I moaned and dug my nails into his back.

Gino nodded, thrusting harder and faster as a response.

"Gino..."

He gripped my cock and pumped it in sync with his thrusts.

"Gino!"

"Nng...Suzaku..."

We moaned together and came; Gino's cum was hot inside of me...It felt amazing...

"Wow..." Gino smiled as he laid next to me, "I've wanted to do that for a very long time..."

I took a deep breath, calming down, "That was better than expected..."

--- --- --- --- ---

"Good morning sleepy head," I woke up to a voice that wasn't Gino, "I see you lost your virginity? Hmm?"

"Lelouch...Shut up..." I threw a pillow at his head and rolled over, tired and in pain.

"Your lover told me to tell you that he had to go run around town or something...I don't remember, but I also don't care." Lelouch sat on the bed and toyed with my hair, "Hey, I always knew you would be first to have your virginity taken..." The dark haired boy kissed my forehead and smiled, "Well, I made breakfast for you anyways and oh...don't forget we have plans to go see a movie tonight."

I smiled and pulled the older boy into a hug, not wanting to let go. Lelouch was one of the only people I ever really listened to, I took his advice from the day before; I thought about it.

--- ---

***coughCORNYcough***

**ahahaha.... sry...**


End file.
